Golden One: Story of a Prince
by dieforlove
Summary: This is part one in the Golden One arc. It tells the story of Legolas Greenleaf. Slash, though there is no graphic situations.


I humbly ask you to enjoy my story. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, shame on me. If you do like it, wonderful! I must say though, reviews are EXTREMELY helpful. I don't get paid for this, so reviews are the only way that I know if what I'm writing is indeed read and/or enjoyed. One little review is enough to make my heart soar. Love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this. It owns me. It took over me sometime last night and will not release its hold. I might die from this. . . . . . . .seriously. No, not really. I'm just joking. Enjoy, readers!  
  
__

_Love, laughter, pain, loss_

_Smiles, songs, moans, cries from above_

_Life goes on, eternal, forever_

_Live for love, die for life_

_Live for life, die for love. . ._

Part I T.A. 250  
  
Almost, almost there. One more step. Yet she stands there motionless. Why, Eru?! She cannot possibly know I am watching her, can she? Perhaps the deer are becoming attentive. . . Ah yes! Within range!  
  
An elf, crouching nearby, arrow notched in his finely carven bow, jolted upright and released the arrow. The hovering silence reverberating through the wood shattered momentarily as the arrow sang through the air and plunged into the doe's heart with a sickening thud. The silence returned. The doe lay in the peaceful serenity of death, fallen upon on the grassy floor.  
  
An instance later, the elf whose arrow had plunged her to the ground walked quietly toward her, a remorse and saddened look in his azure eyes. He knelt down beside her, and pulled out his arrow, wincing in sorrow as the skin tissue of the doe ripped visibly at the wrenched pressure. After kneeling beside her for a while, eyes locked upon her fallen form, he lowered his bow to the ground and cupped his hands around his mouth. The lulling call of a bird issued forth from his hands.  
  
Mere seconds later, the forms of other elves exposed themselves from behind neighboring trees, joining the hunter in the clearing. All stared in respectful silence, before one particular ellon with dark hair and eyes made his way quietly towards the hunter to kneel beside him, placing a consoling hand upon the other's shoulder. Silence continued to cover the clearing until soft words were spoken from the hunter.  
  
"If I had known how much hurt came from slaying so beautiful a thing, I would not have lifted my bow, nor drawn my arrow." He lowered his eyes from the deer to rest on the forest floor, golden hair gleaming against the oppressive haze of the woodland's atmosphere. "Why did you not tell me?" He now looked up sorrowfully into his companion's gaze. The remaining elves that encircled the two kneeling beside the deer silently retreated a few steps to veil themselves once more within the forest, giving the two a moment of uninterrupted discussion.  
  
"It always wounds the first time you take a life, prince." The consoling elf uttered softly. "If I had told you of this, would you have struck her down?" The young, golden princeling slowly shook his head, crystalline blue eyes shifting downwards towards the doe once more.  
  
"You felt her pain." the elf tenderly stated.  
  
"I still feel it. In my heart. The bitter loss of life." The golden one whispered. The prince's companion gently enveloped him in a warm embrace, murmuring condolences,  
  
"The pain does pass, Legolas. It does become less trying. 'Tis but your first hunt."  
  
"I know," The two gradually released themselves from each other, warm friendship in their eyes. They stood as the prince's comrade softly whistled to the others.  
  
"Come, Legolas, we must transport this poor creature home."  
  
Nodding and gesturing for aid from the others, Legolas and the small group of sentries carried the body of the doe to a litter lying farther into the forest. Whilst two of the wardens clasped and lifted either end of the litter's pole to which the doe had been tied, the young prince and his cohort walked a small way ahead of the others.  
  
"You are still troubled?" the darkling elf asked.  
  
"Yes, beyond reasoning. Culmîr, what is wrong with me?" the prince asked with a worried edge to his tone.  
  
Culmîr merely smiled as he replied,  
  
"We are elves, Legolas. We do not take lives easily. Death is something we will never truly understand. Every elf I have ever known has always become remorseful upon their first killing of their first hunt. You are also young, only just reaching your majority. Pain does not bode well with an untried heart. Give yourself time."  
  
A silent spell fell on them as they continued to walk through the great wood. At great length, the golden prince softly implored,  
  
"Culmîr?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You will not tell my brother my reaction will you? I-I told him I was a warrior. He will mock me if he hears of my tender response to my first hunt."  
  
It looked as if the dark haired elf known as Culmîr struggled hard not to laugh as he playfully mussed up the princeling's plaited gold hair.  
  
"He will not hear it from me, golden one! Though I suppose you would find it rather interesting to know that your brother was nigh on tears upon shooting a squirrel during his first hunt a few years back!"  
  
Legolas' blue eyes widened with surprise and joviality.  
  
"Truly, Culmîr? You do not jest?"  
  
"Nay. However, you did not hear it from me!" Culmîr winked humorously.  
  
The prince laughed loud and merrily, his sorrow forgotten.  
  
Story will continue. . .


End file.
